Love Story
by Dolce Saito
Summary: One shot fic dedicated to Ebony. “He’s so dead, so beyond dead if he thinks he can cheat on me and get away with it”. It takes a lot to make Rika Nonaka feel insecure and paranoid. What is it that's got Ryo acting so nervous around her?


**"Love Story"**

22 year old Rika Nonaka sighed for the uptenth time and then twisted her mouth into a scowl, the brunette sitting in front of her tilted her head a little and smiled, letting her friend muse some more about her situation.

Rika's brows furrowed and she stared intently at the near empty cup of coffee in front of her.

Stupid Ryo, damn that idiot and his new found attitude towards her, pushing her away, giving her nervous smiles and grins, acting as if they were strangers and barely acknowledging her presence and hell was that quite a trick given the fact that they were living together. She did not need or want constant attention, but there always must be a decent amount of it in a relationship, right? Now she hated him even more for making her think and worry about this too much, just what was the matter with him? Getting distant all of a sudden… maybe it was some kind of retribution for all the times she had given him the cold shoulder before they started to date.

"Rika?"

The red head let out a small groan as she tugged at a strand of her hair she had been nervously twisting between her fingers this whole time, was he getting tired of her? Had he realized she wasn't the right person for him? Had he met another woman?

"Rika?"

She gasped automatically as her eyes widened, just the thought of Ryo being his charismatic flirty self with someone other than her had her gritting her teeth and clenching a fist, she set roughly her cup of coffee on the table and her icy stare was in a second locked on her best friend.

Startled, Jeri leaned back, surprised by how Rika was acting.

"Maybe you're thinking about this too much" Jeri smiled nervously, Rika had told her about the situation and she personally didn't think it was a big deal. All men were like that once in a while. They had their own mood swings.

"He's so dead, so beyond dead if he thinks he can cheat on me and get away with it"

"Wha-What?"

"I bet he gets a lot of attention from those stupid journalism interns at his job 'Akiyama-san! I can't get the printer to work, oh god I'm so defenseless save me' " Jeri couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Rika's mocking tone.

"Come on Rika, as if he'd be interested in girls like that"

"He wouldn't?" Rika arched a brow and said daringly "You look me straight in the eye and tell me he wouldn't at least have a look at her before going to the rescue"

Jeri gulped but shook her head anyway "Ryo wouldn't even dream of cheating on you"

"Hmph" the auburn haired snorted and looked away somehow pleased by that answer.

And still the sound of the knob of the entrance door turning and the small thud of Ryo's backpack being thrown to the floor had the knot in her belly tightening, she took her cup of coffee and sipped nonchalantly waiting for him to enter the room.

Once again Jeri smiled at her reaction and turned her head to welcome Ryo.

He walked in looking distracted, he smiled weakly at the sight of Rika and then greeted Jeri.

Rika gulped down the rest of her coffee and didn't realize she was holding the cup almost too tightly.

"Well, hello there Jeri, I didn't know you were coming today"

"I didn't either, it's just Rika finally had some time between classes so I decided to come right away, college takes too much of her time, seriously" Jeri pouted as Rika rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I barely see her myself" Ryo said jokingly, not noticing Rika's quick glare at him.

"what took you so lo-?"

"Some intern messed up their article and I had to help them get it finished" He quickly answered even before she could finish the question, he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll go change"

When he went out of sight her eyes narrowed. She knew him too well to know he never stayed at work more than necessary and hell she knew it wasn't his job to help interns.

"You're not picturing him with a hot intern, are you?" Jeri asked.

"I wasn't, but now I am!" Rika snapped at her.

"God, sorry, I… oh god it was a joke, Rika just the thought of it is ridiculous"

"I know it is" absently Rika touched her cheek, right where Ryo had kissed it "I'm tired thinking and worrying about this too much"

Jeri nodded "Maybe we need a girl's night out"

Rika's silence was the brunette's only answer.

"No? man you're no fun" Jeri pouted.

But Rika was considering it, maybe not a girl's night out, certainly not in the company of Jeri, just a night out, all by herself.

"What are you worried about huh?" Ryo asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on the chair next to her.

"Who said I was worried about anything?"

"I can tell" He simply answered.

Rika looked away and rested her cheek on the back of her hand, if anything it only angered her more that he would notice "It's nothing"

Jeri looked at Ryo and offered him a smile and a shrug.

He spared her a glance and gave up on it "So Jeri how's Takato?"

"Oh he's ok, though working at the bakery and classes consume almost all of his time… " she looked almost solemn "we're trying to make our schedules fit" she finished with a sigh.

Ryo half smiled "Give him time to adjust Jeri"

"Yes, give him time" Rika said sarcastically "Then maybe you'll discover that it is not work what keeps you apart but other things he's trying to keep secret"

Ryo's eyes narrowed and Jeri swallowed hard.

The atmosphere got heavy and for a moment everyone stayed silent.

"Well" Jeri began in a low tone, breaking the almost palpable awkwardness "I think it's time for me to leave"

Ryo stood up but Jeri shook her head "I know the way out, take care both of you, I'll call you later Rika"

Rika nodded and waved her goodbye.

Ryo sat again and stared at the auburn haired, intrigued "What's going on Rika?"

Rika arched a brow wondering the exact same thing.

He ignored her silence and asked again "What's this work thing, you just so subtly brought up, about?"

"I think you know" she muttered while standing up and carrying her cup to the sink.

"Know what?" Ryo looked back at her with a stern look on his face.

"Come on Ryo don't play dumb with me" She snapped angrily at him.

"It may come as a shock to you but I'm not a mind reader Rika" his tone was taking on a dangerous edge, she knew he was losing his patience and didn't care, perhaps that's what it took for him to confess what the hell was going on.

"Yeah because it takes a mind reader's help to figure out what is so damn obvious"

"If it were so damn obvious I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" He said evenly.

Their stares locked for a moment, neither of them were going to back off and that was a fact.

"Then sorry I can't help you" she finalized breaking eye contact and walking out of the kitchen while grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" He stood up quickly and followed her.

"If you're keeping secrets then it's going to be a two ways street" she muttered putting on her shoes and storming out.

Ryo winced when she shut the door with a slam and sighing ran a hand through his hair, maybe this whole waiting thing wasn't such a great idea, he'd have to tell her as soon as possible before matters got out of hand, before she got more hurt… for a moment he thought about going after her and letting her know what was going on, but he knew things wouldn't end well if he did, she was too angry and just not in the right state of mine to accept what he had to say.

Maybe this little spat wasn't that bad after all, he realized looking down at his watch, he wouldn't be needing an excuse to go out, he thought he'd better get going, that woman certainly didn't like to wait, man was this going to be a long day.

* * *

Rika kicked a rock, the scowl still on her face, she was fuming and couldn't find a way to let out her frustration, maybe she should have stayed and beat the crap out of him until he told her what the hell had him acting like a fucking stranger.

She walked aimlessly around the park for a good hour, throwing her own internal fit and letting out angry groans now and then, not caring for people's stares and whisperings as she glared at her surroundings. She hated being so worried, she should have just shrugged it off and let it pass like she was prone to do with all her problems. Just now she came to the conclusion that he had probably turned her into a sentimental weirdo when they started dating, and damn wasn't that something else to hate him for? She had come to care too much.

Finally feeling a little more calm she walked out of the park, she could call Jeri after all and have the brunette talk her ear off, that was probably better than sulking around town.

She took out her cell phone and as she brought it up to dial Jeri's number something caught her attention at the other side of the street.

Her eyes widened and her hand froze in mid air.

"Ryo…?"

Wasn't he supposed to be at home, sulking and worrying about their recent fight just as she had done for the last goddamn hour?

Her fist clenched, apparently she had just done him a favor by storming out.

She saw him help a blonde out of a cab, she couldn't see her clearly as cars sped by but she was damn sure the bitch kissed his cheek before taking his arm and walking into the shopping center by his side, was he fucking smiling? She couldn't really tell but her mind was already speeding through things she didn't want to think about too much.

Rika stayed there as they went out of sight, static, her body felt cold yet she could feel her face reddening and her temples throbbing, she had the weird notion of going after and confronting them, making the scene of her life and leaving their cold bloodied bodies behind.

But the rage and the betrayal she felt were beyond actions, her vision suddenly went blurry and even before she realized it, tears were already sliding down her cheeks, the crack of her cell in her tight grip snapped her back to reality and she wiped the tears away furiously.

Much against her first instinct she turned around and hurried away from what she had just witnessed.

* * *

It was around 10pm when Ryo began worrying, he had come back home and Rika had yet to return. He picked up the phone for what seemed the millionth time and called her one more time, only to be sent once again to voice mail.

He cursed repeatedly and set the phone down, he sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples shutting his eyes and trying to stay calm. Why the hell hadn't he just gone after her? damn him for thinking she'd get over that fight on her own. He should have known she would keep on raging as much as she deemed necessary not caring at all for the hour.

It was close to midnight when the phone rang, he was picking it up even before it could ring again.

"Rika?!"

"Fuck almighty mind the decibels" Her annoyance was almost palpable but hell she sounded alright and that was enough for him at this point.

"Listen Akiyama, I'll be late so don't wait up not that I need your permission but-"

"Akiyama?" He sounded hurt and she felt a tug in her heart just the same, but she had to keep her dignity after what she had seen and he had to know she wasn't going to take his crap.

"I guess it's time we talk" He suddenly said.

She waited a beat "Yeah it is… n-not tonight though" and was she going to cry again? Her voice was giving her away and she decided she should hang up before she went all weepy over the phone.

"Come home Rika and-"

"Bye" and she hung up before he could even answer.

He threw the phone down on the couch agrily and let out a frustrated sigh "Damnit!"

* * *

Hours later Rika opened the door clumsily to the apartment and stumbled inside, she let out what could be interpreted as a chuckle and then gasped when Ryo's head snapped up from the sofa.

"Rika!"

"Who- what, what are you doing there?" She asked leaning on the door to close it.

He quickly rounded the sofa and hurried to her, not answering what he thought was the most obvious question in the world "It's almost 5 am!" he took her arm to keep her steady.

"so? you should be s-sleeping and … " the lavender eyed paused, she wanted to take a moment to analyze Ryo's expression, he looked impossibly tired and angry, but was there true concern behind all that? "and minding your own business!"

He stared at her in disbelief and for a moment she thought of taking all back.

"Where's your jacket?" he asked in a low tone.

"I met this guy…" she felt him let go of her arm almost instantly, the gesture alone made her heart clench and she kept going before he jumped into conclusions "… totally freaky guy and… he tried to kiss me" she made a somewhat disgusted expression and continued "So I punched the bastard, and he grabbed me by the jacket, I had to take it off to break free"

Ryo stayed silent for a moment, he wanted to sigh in relief but couldn't.

She opened her mouth again but he spoke before her "Are you hurt?"

His tone was so bland she couldn't tell just how mad he was "No"

"I'll make you some coffee" He walked off into the kitchen.

"Y-You don't have to… I'll go take a shower" She waited for a response but she didn't get one so she walked into their room and into their bathroom and closed the door, holding back tears.

She came out, already in her pajamas and rubbing a towel against her tear stained face, she almost jumped back when she saw him leaning next to the door.

"Your coffee is ready, don't let it get cold"

Her eyes narrowed, he always stayed outside the door whenever she'd take a shower after a night of drinking, he always said she could trip and break her neck in there if she wasn't careful or she could pass out, so he always took his precautions and stayed right outside no matter how long she took.

"Ah ok…"

She honestly didn't know how to feel anymore, she felt angry, betrayed and so deeply hurt after what she had seen, but then she somehow got the vibe he was hurting too by how she had acted that afternoon. So did he still care? Was this just an act he was putting up before breaking the news that he had found someone else?

So she drank her coffee, didn't utter a word and both went to sleep in silence.

* * *

"I'll come pick you up at 7 then"

Rika nodded, finally they had agreed to go have dinner at what was probably one of her favorite restaurants, she wanted some place else, some place she didn't care for, but he had insisted.

"I'll see you then"

She just nodded again.

He hesitated but leaned in to kiss her, she looked slightly away, averting her eyes.

Then he was gone.

"I don't want this, I don't want to talk if it means letting go of you"

* * *

So it was time, she thought of the many ways she was going to react and still couldn't quite believe this was happening, plus it was cloudy as hell and she was certain it'd be raining in a matter of minutes. Great weather for a break up right?

They began walking together Rika however stayed a little behind with her head slightly bent low, she thought that perhaps punching him in the face and leaving would be the best option, or telling him she knew what he was planning to say , that she had seen him the other day with that other woman and the punch him, so he couldn't have the pleasure of dumping her first, hell if she still had something it was her pride.

But, so many things didn't make sense…

All of a sudden Ryo felt a tug and he stopped, he looked back and saw it was Rika pulling him back by his coat.

He held her stare for a couple of seconds before glancing down at her hand clutching the fabric, his eyes widened for a second before he snatched it back from her grip.

She gasped and a hurt look that she couldn't hide was visible on her factions.

"W-What is it?" he tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it.

She kept staring at him in disbelief.

"IT'S ENOUGH, I HATE YOU!"

He should have seen it coming but before he could even blink his head had snapped back and he tasted blood in his mouth.

Rika lowered down her fist even as her eyes watered.

Shocked and confused Ryo held his jaw.

And just as she had predicted it started raining on them.

"I saw you yesterday!"

"What?" he straightened up, not knowing whether to be pissed off at what had just happened or concerned Rika was crying in front of him and yelling stuff he did not understand.

" You wanted to take me to-to.. My favorite r-restaurant to…" she gasped and let out a sob.

"God Rika calm down!" He stepped forward but she stepped back.

"Don't tell me to calm down you jerk! I know everything!"

And it both startled and angered her when his eyes widened and an almost imperceptible blush appeared on his cheeks.

"H-How?"

"What do you mean HOW?" and she lunged at him again, this time Ryo stopped her and held her arms before she could cause further damage to his face.

"I never thought you'd dare do this to me!"

"Do what to you? Rika you're not making any sense!" He glared at her now and she felt his grip tightening around her wrists "this is not how tonight was supposed to be"

"You betcha it's not! Goodbye" and she kneed him in the stomach, freeing herself from his grip and running off.

"god damnit…" catching his breath he ran after her.

"Rika! Stop! calm down!"

She turned to cross the street and Ryo's eyes widened when she stumbled and barely regained her balance, the road was too slippery, he made it to her and pulled her back, she tried pulling him away and in their struggling they both fell back an near the sidewalk, Ryo groaned when his back met the icy pavement and felt the double impact of Rika falling on top of him.

Just then a car passed by splashing water on them before they could react.

They stayed still, Ryo was holding her almost too tightly and she could hear his heart racing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?!" He said, finally losing his temper, pulling up to a sitting position and grabbing her shoulders.

She recovered her breath and stared at him wide eyed. He was soaked in muddy water and figured she was just as much, she could only stare at him.

"What, so now after you've scared the whole of my remaining lives out of me you can't find anything to say? Seriously? God you're unbelievable you'd think you have more common sense at 22 but seems you just like to go suicidal on me every chance you get! What if that car had sped by a couple of…"

Suddenly Rika realized she wasn't really listening anymore, she was just staring at him in awe, her hair was dripping cold muddy water and she didn't really felt cold.

Her eyes glazed, this wasn't an act, he was truly concerned, he was truly angry and just a few moments ago he had been really confused; Ryo was still scowling at her, frowning and sometimes even shaking her slightly.

A tear made it down her cheek and Ryo stopped.

"I don't understand anymore" she murmured.

"Rika…"

She shook her head, her arms wrapped around his neck automatically and she almost tackled him back into a puddle.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked softly now.

"I know I'm not the best girlfriend, I know I make you frown more often than I make you smile but…" her voice cracked but she tightened her grip and she let out "I love you Ryo…"

His eyes narrowed and she felt him tense.

"I don't think you've ever said that before without choking on it"

But Rika shook her head and kept going "I know you met someone else…"

"What?!"

He sounded so genuinely astonished that her eyes widened and tears stopped streaming down her cheeks.

"Who the hell told you that?" he tried pushing apart to look at her in the eye but she held on tightly.

"I saw you yesterday"

It took him a moment and all of a sudden it all made sense, the sudden fit, the hurt in her eyes when he looked at her and hell, her wrath all in all.

He began laughing softly and kissed her hair. "So that was it, I knew you were suspicious about something and as much as I hated it I knew it was stressing you out but your mom made me promise I wouldn't hurry into it"

"My… my mother?" She pulled apart and Ryo nodded, smiling weakly and wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I'm guessing you didn't recognize her, I was with her yesterday"

She blinked repeatedly, perhaps, had she not been a mass of paranoid jealousy at that moment, she would've been able to notice the striking resemblance the woman had with her mother.

"W-Why were you with her?"

Ryo grinned weakly "I guess that after all this we won't be making it to the restaurant, but I've been so nervous I don't think I could manage to hide it from you for even one more day" so he pulled a black box out of his coat, and she noticed she had almost grabbed the pocket where he had it when she had pulled him back a few minutes ago.

So things were making much more sense now, right?

She couldn't control the smile forming in her lips.

Ryo dumped the soaked box after taking out the ring, she began laughing and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot "You do realize we're both covered in muddy water, kneeling next to a sidewalk and that I'm not looking my best after the blows I've received in the last 10 minutes, right?"

Rika smiled "You idiot, this is just perfect"

"Does that warrant me a yes then?"

And so she tackled him down, not caring at all for the very few pedestrians passing by with the WTF expressions across their faces, she kissed him and muttered a yes against his lips.

**The End**

* * *

Oh god, I'm so sleep deprived right now, lol , but I promised this would be up on Monday and I didn't make it... a couple of hours into Tuesday now -.- I just finished it, I'm so sorry I couldn't put it up before but D= yeah, no time, well as of 1:56 am today, I'm officially done and I wants my bed XD. I hope you enjoyed it Ebony, now you know we both thought of a proposal lol, I just made mine hella angsty, poor Rika, I made her go through hell haha, I'll revise this tomorrow o.o I'm pretty sure my typing abilities go down the drain after midnight.


End file.
